Conventional techniques for updating a data record of a database through a series of statuses include time-consuming and/or inflexible procedures that require a user to perform multiple manual selections of selectable objects in one or more database views, or require the customized coding of database routines, each tailored to move the data record from a specific status interruption point to another specific status. These conventional techniques lack the flexibility to allow any current status of a data record to be updated to any other status without customized coding and without excessive user interaction. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for updating the status of a data record.